Behind Closed Curtains
by Horribly Horny Harry
Summary: Harry has dirty fantasies about his best friend. M/M SoloM.
1. Behind Closed Curtains

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or its characters. Characters belong to JKR; even WB couldn't get their hands on the character: they only have the movie rights.

69696969696969696969696969696969696

Behind Curtains

96969696969696969696969696969696969

Harry was flushed hot!

"_Oh, Ron!" Harry gasped as his lover drove his hard prick home. Sweat slicked their bodies as they rocked in rhythm with each other._

As his prostate was repeatedly vibrated with pleasure, Harry arched his back in a graceful display of flexibility.

_Ron's head was tucked in Harry's neck and he was growling. Harry's tight hole was squeezing so hard that it was almost painful. _

"Fuck! That's it! AHH, Ron" Harry was going crazy. With his head tossing as he cried out in a strained voice.

"_That's it, Har . . ." groan, "yell my name," Harry complied and Ron bit his neck in response. "Talk dirty, love. Tell me how much my slut likes thick cock." _

"Don't stop," Harry whined as the movement in him momentarily stopped to tease him.

"_How much do you want my prick?" Ron smirked knowing he was torturing the teen under him. _

"I would do anything for and to your thick, eight inch rod if you would just use me as the horny, whore that you're gorgeous meat has made me into," Harry pleaded for friction.

_Ron groaned as Harry began to flex his ass muscles causing Ron to automatically fuck him into the well used mattress that squeaked as they bounced up and down, back and forth. _

"Fuck my hot ass, yessssss. OH OH OH. Fuck your cock-loving slut. I'm your BITCH . . . FUCK YOUR BITCH! AHH-AH AHH-AH AHH-AH! OH my God, I think your cock is getting bigger, you fill me so FULL! I need your CUM! CUM IN YOUR SLUT!"

_Ron liked it hard and dirty, so the more Harry spoke dirty the harder and faster the sex got. Harry and Ron's hips were banging together so hard that there were bound to be bruises in the morning. "That's it, bitch. Take my swollen cock, love it!"_

"I love your hard wood." Harry was screaming as his prostrate was hit with every thrust.

_Harry had his legs wrapped around his waist for better leverage. His hands holding the headboard as the fucking moved him around the bed. His mouth open with screams that were alternating loud and silent. _

_It was coming to an end for Harry first. Harry's orgasm was first with wide eyes and uneven movements that had his jizz hitting the head board and his hands, his face and hair, and his and Ron's stomachs. Ron wasn't done and kept pumping into the spent Harry. Soon Harry was lazily moaning as his spot was continuously slammed by his lover's member. "Good, Bitch. Good, Harry" Ron was saying in a gaspy voice. Harry came for the second time and that gripped Ron's prick to orgasm. _

_Ron's thrusts sped up and became hot fast jabs that had the bed banging against the wall so hard that it cracked the bed post. _

Harry was muttering, "fuck me, use your whore. Ummmm! Fuck me fuck me fuck me,"

_At that point the pleasure from Ron's large prick sent Harry into his third orgasm that added to the puddle on the bed. Harry promptly passed out and Ron kept at it as he continued to cum. He used Harry's sleeping body to relieve himself. Ron's heavy ball sack finally spent itself after two minutes of furious humping into Harry's lifeless body. The last bits of cum came out as Ron muttered "I love my willing slut, such a good boy, Harry, so tight." _

~*~

Harry waked to a pain in his ass. He quickly remembered his session from last night. The dildo he had replicated from his obsession's dick was resting in his sore hole. Harry pulled the fleshy fake-cock out of himself and put it in his mouth to clean.

Oh how he wished Ron was his instead of Hermione's. Harry moaned as the lifelike prick started to vibrate in his throat. He continued to suck it as a baby does its thumb. He fell fast asleep with more heavy dreams of Ron fucking his dirty mouth and cumming into his wanting mouth.

69696969696696969969696969696

The End! Review and tell me if you want more.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Harry Potter_ characters, JKR does. I don't make any money from this story either.

6969696969696969696969

Behind Closed Doors

6969696969696969696969

Harry walks down the steps, relaxed from his earlier fantasy session, humming a happy tune until he sees his dream man sitting in the commons with a lap full of Hermione. Watching Hermione nuzzle her nose sweetly against Ron's freckled cheek makes Harry's heart both burn with anger and swell with jealously. Anger at not being the one in Ron's eyes and jealousy at only have had the opportunity to count those freckles from photos.

With his happy bubble burst, Harry continues down and plops himself on the fluffy chair next to the couple. Ron automatically acknowledges Harry's presence with a nod while Hermione is off in Ron-land. Being ignored by one of your friends isn't a great feeling; that feeling is just added to all the extra hateful feelings Harry now feels towards his once good girl friend. It's not even Hermione's fault that Harry is no longer likes her; jealousy's a bitch!

Harry watches them snuggle with ice clenching his heart and comes quickly to the conclusion that Ron will be his no matter what. Formulating a plan, Harry mentally constructs what he needs to accomplish to make Ron his.

Ron needs to realize he's gay. Harry has seen Ron checking out the others in the locker room.

Ron needs to find getting a man easy enough that he'll have thoughts of going behind Hermione's back to try some experimentation.

. . . List making sucks!

Forget that, Harry thinks to himself while his friends taunt him with their snogging. New plan . . .

696969696969

Harry handed the bottle of firewhisky over to Ron. The boys were bored and decided to sneak out to fetch something to drink. They now sit in their dorm, others off doing things with their girlfriends (Hermione studying), while Harry and Ron get smashed.

Sitting on Harry's bed has become a problem to Harry. He's imaging all the naughty things he's done to himself with Ron's image. He's thinking of all the semen that has been spilt onto the sheets that Ron is sitting on. Harry is aroused!

"Humm, Harry, thisss's great," Ron slurs as he slides down the headboard poles he is leaning against and lays face up on Harry's debauching bed.

"Yeah," Harry deems Ron ready.

"Love not think'n' 'bout things," Ron says with a nod.

Harry crawls up the bed to lie on his side next to Ron. With his hand holding his head over Ron's, Harry asks, "Is the whisky making you as horny as it's making me?"

Ron groans and Harry catches a tell tale twitch from Ron's crotch. The idea of Harry horny is making Ron randy. Harry grins as his sloshed mind moves his body over Ron's. Watching Harry's movements, Ron's eyes widen as his pants keep lifting.

Harry notices something odd and in his drunken state he question comes aloud. "Ron, I thought your dick was eight inches but your trousers are standing at least that. Have you grown?"

"Yes, I'm now ten and three quarters," Ron gloats. "I've not gotten thicker though, since you made that dildo. . ." Harry gasps, "yeah, yeah, I was awake for it, you thought me asleep but man was that the best hand job I've had."

With a shocked mind, Harry recalls putting a sleeping charm on Ron about a year ago. Then the uncovering of Ron's prick to make molding of it. Harry had massaged his love's member into stiffness to get a good dildo from it while his friend moaned in his 'sleep'. Harry fitted the magical molding clay to the erection, let the clay harden, and then slipped it off. Ron's dick was still hard and his hips were rotating in circles, wanting friction. Harry couldn't possibly just leave his love in want like that. He did want any best friend would do; he brought Ron to a back-arching orgasm with his hand . . . and a bit of tongue.

"'Mione's got nothing on you, mate!" Ron exclaims and lifts his hips up into Harry's. Harry throws his head back in pleasure as they now frantically dry hump each other.

The bed squeaks with their up and down motion. "Oh, Ron, please fuck me," Harry begs. "A cock that large must be shared."

"I was hoping you'd ask," Ron then flips them around with Harry on bottom and their clothes have magically disappeared. Fingers slip into Harry's hole and Ron groans, "God, Harry, you've already prepared yourself! You're so damn HOT!"

"I'm a slut for you, Ron. I'll always be prepared for you! I love you and your large dick."

"Promise that you'll always be my bitch, that my prick will always have a home in your hole, and you'll be mine."

"I promise," Harry declares breathlessly.

With that Ron slammed his engorged penis into Harry's waiting and twitching hole.

Harry's screams of ecstasy aroused Ron further. Instead of waiting for Harry to get use to the larger dick, the sounds coming from Harry causes Ron to seek more pleasure by pulling back out and driving back in. With no regard to Harry, Ron keeps at it.

Harry has his legs and arms wrapped around Ron to keep Ron close. Because otherwise Ron's passionately violent thrusts would be throwing Harry all over the bed.

"That's it, Ron, FUCK YOUR WHORE!"

"Ohhhhh, my slutty Harry, what a nice . . ." groan " . . ass you have."

"AHH AH, I want your cum sooooo badly, cream me!"

"Be a good BITCH and I'll fill you so full you'll look pregnant."

"OHHHHH! Merlin, YESSS! FILL YOUR SLUT!"

The bed rocks into the wall as they make each other theirs.

Ron's long prick is farther in Harry than any object has ever been. Harry mentally pictures Ron's dick being so long that he can see it poking up from his stomach. This idea brings Harry to his first cumming. Ron keeps going just as Harry imagined he would.

"Keep fucking me, fuck me, oh, yessss!" Harry eggs Ron on.

Thinking of stopping doesn't even cross Ron's mind. He keeps banging into Harry's hot body, using it for his pleasures. The constant rubbing of his prostate has Harry up and grunting again.

"Such a good whore, so easy to turn on and so willing to never say no."

"YES! I LOVE YOUR COCK! AHH AHH AH ah AH ah AH! FILL ME FULL, CLAIM ME AS YOUR SLUT!"

"As you wish . .. ." grunts Ron.

With the last of his energy Ron turns it up a notch that sends Harry into a new fit of screams. Ron slams up his hole so hard that it'll be bruised tomorrow. Harry cums so hard that he's sure his prick will have whiplash from jerking out the sperm so roughly. Ron's orgasm lasts a full three minutes because he takes carful work to make sure all of his seed is planted into his newest whore.

69696969696969696969696969696969


End file.
